


50 Zinnen – Roche x Angelique

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Neo Angelique ~Abyss~
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Vijftig zinnetjes rond het koppel Roche x Angelique. Allerlei genres, niet bedoeld om samenhangend te zijn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [50 Sentences - Roche x Angelique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313719) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



**# 01 - No**  
  
De 'Nee.'s waarmee ze waren begonnen werden langzaam aan minder en minder hevig en frequent, to er op een dag - zo hoopt Roche - 'Ja.' door de kapel zal weerschallen, sterk en helder.  
  
**# 02 - Athlete**  
  
Angelique is delicaat en gedwee, duidelijk geen boerenmeisje; wanneer haar ogen glimmen van de dankbaarheid omdat hij heeft aangeboden haar meubels voor haar te verschuiven, brengt hij zijn meest charmante grappen te berde en hoopt hij dat zijn stem niet zo ademloos klinkt als hij zich voelt.  
  
**# 03 - Journey**  
  
De Aube Jagers nemen haar mee naar alle uithoeken van Arcadia, maar Roche vind het niet erg; hij zou naar het einde van de wereld reizen als het ook maar één kiekje van haar opleverde.  
  
**# 04 - Hate**  
  
Hij zou dankbaar moeten zijn - echt waar, en zijn overleden moeder geeft hem een standje van je welste omdat hij, terwijl hij toekijkt hoe Rayne het water uit haar longen zuigt en er nieuw leven in blaast, helemaal niet blij of opgelucht is.  
  
**# 05 - Rend**  
  
Het was pijn dat de deur voor hen geopend had, dat haar verder had doen kijken dan zijn bijdehante brutaliteit en hem verder dan haar lotsbestemming; ze is zich daar terdege van bewust, en daardoor is ze des te vastberadener om voor hen beiden geluk te creëren.  
  
**# 06 - Carnival**  
  
Ze houdt zielsveel van haar "ridders", de hoffelijke beschermers van het elegante Huis Hidamori, net zoveel als ze van Hannah en Sally houdt in de vredige Melrose Academie voor Meisjes, maar geen van hen heeft haar ooit meegenomen naar het soort plaatsen die Roche haar toont.  
  
**# 07 - Would**  
  
Ze zou van hem hebben gehouden, als haar liefde niet aan heel Arcadia toebehoorde; ze zou voor hem hebben gelachen, op zijn schouder hebben gehuild, hem hebben berispt en liefgehad, als ze niet het Koninginnenei was geweest; haar bevestiging voordat hij uit haar geest verdwijnt is moeilijker te verdragen dan al het andere, want na die woorden kan hij niet eens meer doen alsof het alleen maar tussen zijn eigen oren had gezeten.  
  
**# 08 - Fight**  
  
Roche is geen Zuiveraar zoals Rayne, Nyx, Hyuuga en J.D., hij kan geen Thanatos bestrijden en haar beschermen zoals zij - maar ook al wordt dat pijnlijk duidelijk naarmate ze elkaar beter leren kennen, Angelique veranderd nooit van mening over hem.  
  
**# 09 - Character**  
  
Angelique is zo overweldigend fantastisch en lieflijk dat Roche iedere keer dat hij haar ziet de neiging krijgt zijn verslaten jasje recht te trekken en een hand door zijn haar te halen.  
  
**# 10 - Woman**  
  
Ze is niet zomaar een zoetgevooisd meisje dat hij van de straten van Wodon heeft geplukt: Angelique is de toekomstige Koningin in iedere tinkelende lach, iedere tedere aanraking, en ze geeft hem een gevoel van nederigheid dat hij nog nooit met een vrouw heeft meegemaakt.  
  
**# 11 - Moment**  
  
Soms, wanneer plicht als een loden gewicht op haar neerdrukt, denk ze dat ze Roche's gezicht ziet uit haar ooghoek, tussen de takken van een boom, om de hoek van een gebouw, in een drukke menigte... maar wanneer ze zich naar hem omdraait is hij er nooit.  
  
**# 12 - Upset**  
  
Hij heeft uitvoerige plannen gemaakt om te zorgen dat ze elkaar tegen zullen komen en hij op z'n minst een gesprek aan kan knopen, en haar misschien zelfs onder de neus van haar beschermers weg kan gappen als hij geluk heeft... en uiteindelijk botsen ze stom toevallig tegen elkaar op en houden er nog ieder een bult op het hoofd aan over ook.  
  
**# 13 - Sweet**  
  
Roche houdt van zoet eten, van fruit en brood tot vlees en kruiden, en hoewel hij niet zozeer een _slechte_ kok is, is het genoeg om Angelique permanent van haar zucht naar suiker te genezen.  
  
**# 14 - Sight**  
  
Nyx, zo concludeert Roche wanneer hij haar door de kerk aan komt zien lopen in een jurk van stralend wit en aquamarijn, was een idioot dat hij ooit had gedacht dat donkere kleuren haar goed stonden.  
  
**# 15 - Numb**  
  
Hij is gestorven als een held, vertellen ze haar; hij is gestorven om de wezen en nonnen te beschermen, vertellen ze haar; ze hoort niet verder dan "hij is gestorven", en al het andere verandert in _je hebt gefaald_.  
  
**# 16 - Shell**  
  
Eerst waren het foto's van haarzelf; toen panorama's, kiekjes van de plaatsen waar hij geweest was, actiefoto's van de mensen die ze hadden ontmoet; toen begon hij haar plaatjes te sturen van natuur, van kunst, van blije en mooie dingen, met hun verhaal op de achterkant geschreven; zijn manier om haar een hart onder de riem te steken.  
  
**# 17 - Wizard**  
  
Er was altijd iets vagelijk griezeligs aan Nyx dat Roche's journalistenneus aan het jeuken maakte, dus wanneer hij hoort wat er in Huis Hidamari is gebeurt is hij, in de hartslag voordat verdriet en bezorgdheid zijn hart overnemen, eerder boos op zichzelf dan verrast.  
  
**# 18 - More**  
  
Ze was ooit zo, zo onschuldig, maar nu hij haar heeft laten kennismaken met de wereld van verhitte kussen en strelingen op geheime plaatsjes, kan ze er geen genoeg van krijgen; gelukkig heeft hij animo te over.  
  
**# 19 - Universe**  
  
Zijn fotografie fascineert haar door zijn vermogen de speciale hoeken te vinden van waaruit de wereld helder en begrijpelijk is, prachtig of tragisch; beelden van verre plaatsen die haar meer dan wat dan ook inspireren om alles te geven voor de wereld.  
  
**# 20 - Ache**  
  
Temidden van de Thanatos, Aube Jagers, naderend onheil en dreigende kroningsceremonies, is er niets echters voor Angelique dan Roche die haar op zijn rug door de straten van Wodon draagt zodat een dokter naar verstuikte enkel kan kijken.  
  
**# 21 - Wind**  
  
Tussen de wezen en de mensen die blijven glimlachen in moeilijke tijden is Roche net een vogel in vlucht; Angelique houdt zijn herinnering dicht bij haar hart, klaar om hem aan te spreken wanneer ze zelf vleugels nodig heeft.  
  
**# 22 - Escape**  
  
Angelique kan zich nauwelijks nog herinneren hoe haar malle dromen over ridders op witte paarden gingen; haar vrienden in Huis Hidamori hebben die fantasieën vakkundig vertrappeld, waarna Roche die dag in Wodon de genadeklap uitdeelde (waar ze nog steeds dankbaar voor is).  
  
**# 23 - Like**  
  
Wanneer de wereld eindelijk weer veilig is, vraagt Hyuuga zich af waar de jonge Prinses haar ondeugende, amberkleurige grijns vandaan heeft; er is niemand over die het hem kan vertellen.  
  
**# 24 - Devil**  
  
Hij grijnst als een duivel terwijl hij het lichaam van een engel bespeelt, en als dit het vagevuur is, willen ze nooit verder reizen.  
  
**# 25 - Song**  
  
Het is echt geen wonder dat Hyuuga hem aan zijn speer probeerde te rijgen toen ze zich realiseerden dat Roche onder Angelique's raam stond: zijn zangstem klinkt afgrijselijk.  
  
**# 26 - Euphemism**  
  
Roche vermoedt dat zelfs als Bernard de hele wereld af zou zoeken naar woorden die konden beschrijven wat hij en Angelique deelden, het nog steeds onmogelijk zou zijn de hele waarheid boven water te krijgen.  
  
**# 27 - Dealt**  
  
Het was maar goed, zo besloten ze na nog zo een van Bernards doortastende interviews, dat Roche de vaardigheid had en de mensen kende om andere journalisten van zich af te houden; als ze dit nog vaker moesten doen, zouden ze geen tijd overhouden voor de affaire waar het allemaal om ging.  
  
**# 28 - Romance**  
  
Eerst dacht Roche dat hij misschien wel een romantisch virus had opgelopen dat de meisjes wegjoeg; pas toen hij merkte dat hij gericht zocht naar meisjes met bleek haar en blauwgroene ogen, begreep hij het.  
  
**# 29 - Heed**  
  
Zijn introductie op Huis Hidamori kwam met een waarschuwing - een duistere blik, gebalde vuisten en de belofte dat Rayne hem persoonlijk alle pijn die hij Angelique aandeed in drievoud terug zou betalen.  
  
**# 30 - Let**  
  
Hij kende die vent nauwelijks en begreep niet helemaal hoe ze onderscheid maakten tussen "defect" en _dood_ , maar wanneer Angelique er een tijdje tussenuit moet, staat Roche voor haar klaar.  
  
**# 31 - Compose**  
  
Acclimatiseren is iets dat Angelique snel onder de knie krijgt; ze schakelt met het grootste gemak tussen de hoffelijke manieren van de hoge stand en de open, ontspannen houding van de achterbuurten van Wodon, zonder dat haar immer sprankelende geest er ook maar een moment aan onder doet.  
  
**# 32 - Switch**  
  
Over het algemeen was Angelique een rustig, bescheiden meisje; wanneer Roche in de buurt was, leek ze echter wel een ander mens te worden, iemand die ervan genoot geamuseerd te worden en in het middelpunt van de belangstelling te staan - al was dat slechts de belangstelling van één enkel persoon.  
  
**# 33 - Rule**  
  
'Ik neem nooit foto's waar ik niet van profiteer.' was eens een motto geweest waar hij heilig in geloofde, maar aan de andere kant was hij ook altijd een fan geweest van 'Regels zijn er om gebroken te worden.'.  
  
**# 34 - Calm**  
  
Één ding aan Roche waar Angelique minder blij mee was, was dat hij niet in staat leek te zijn langere tijd stil te zitten, stil te zijn, en haar niet aan het lachen of blozen te willen maken; ze zou graag het origineel op dezelfde manier willen bewonderen als ze zijn foto's bewonderde.  
  
**# 35 - Beast**  
  
Een deel van hem wilde haar nog steeds op de proef stellen om te kijken of ze niet _echt_ te goed was om waar te zijn; de manier waarop wijsheid haar onschuld alleen maar vergrootte wakkerde duistere instincten in hem aan, bracht hem beelden van zichzelf terwijl hij haar verslond, haar liet schreeuwen, kronkelen en kreunen, haar zo kil en veelvuldig gebruikend dat ze omlaag gehaald werd tot het niveau van een straathoer... en wanneer de gelegenheid zich voordoet moet hij al zijn wilskracht aanspreken om zichzelf in te houden.  
  
**# 36 - Missing**  
  
Hij verbrandde ze in een vlaag van frustratie allemaal, maar zodra hij de lege muren ziet beginnen zijn handen te jeuken om nieuwe foto's te maken; niets kan haar uit zijn hart verjagen.  
  
**# 37 - Pulse**  
  
De wetenschap dat de Aube Jagers net zozeer om haar rouwen als hij is gewoon niet genoeg.  
  
**# 38 - Brush**  
  
Roche is een beetje gepikeerd wanneer ze hem vraagt te poseren voor een portret, tot ze uitlegt dat, tenzij hij ze neemt, ze foto's nooit op hun waarde zal kunnen schatten.  
  
**# 39 - Warning**  
  
Het feit dat milde, boomlange J.D. geen moment ophoudt met glimlachen is misschien wel het engste.  
  
**# 40 - Field**  
  
Wanneer Roche haar bloemen geeft, doet hij dat niet met een boeket; hij laat haar een foto zien van een prachtige, bontgespikkelde weide en zegt dat hij haar er mee naar toe kan nemen.  
  
**# 41 - Bronze**  
  
Te veel lol in de straten van Wodon, zo ondervindt Angelique, mag dan wel een goede tijd opleveren terwijl je het hebt, maar het levert achteraf een verre van plezierige rode kleur op en nogal irritant gelach en geplaag van Roche.  
  
**# 42 - Core**  
  
Angelique is gewend het klokhuis uit een appel te halen voor ze hem opeet; Roche weet niet hoe dat moet, maar hij krijgt toch een kusje voor de moeite.  
  
**# 43 - Mask**  
  
Wanneer hun zelfgemaakte glimlach niet meer genoeg is, hebben ze elkaar.  
  
**# 44 - Justice**  
  
Hij kan niet overal mee wegkomen onder het mom van "het grotere goed", en Angelique, hoezeer ze hem ook steunt, is er altijd om hem daaraan te herinneren.  
  
**# 45 - Weight**  
  
Het zou niet zo makkelijk horen te zijn om haar slappe, stille gestalte terug te dragen naar de anderen.  
  
**# 46 - Replace**  
  
De Koningin heeft een passend gemaal nodig, maar ergens weet Angelique dat degene die haar hart heeft gekozen nooit zou worden geaccepteerd.  
  
**# 47 - If**  
  
Als de Thanatos nooit hadden bestaan zou de wereld een stuk gelukkiger zijn geweest, maar een diep begraven, zelfzuchtig stukje van hem - een deel dat eigenlijk zijn ouders haat net zoveel haat omdat ze hem in de steek hebben gelaten als Erebos omdat hij hen heeft weggenomen - is blij dat dit niet het geval is, want anders had hij _haar_ nooit ontmoet.  
  
**# 48 - Code**  
  
Met een vrouw de genoeg van de hele wereld houdt om haar gezondheid en geluk op te offeren om het te beschermen, vergt het vaardigheid en ervaring om te kunnen zien welke blijken van liefde persoonlijk zijn; Roche is vastbesloten beiden te vergaren.  
  
**# 49 - When**  
  
Ze blijft achter en vraagt zich verbitterd af wanneer hij ooit eerder heeft nagelaten geluk na te streven vanwege een beetje tegenslag.  
  
**# 50 - Sigh**  
  
Nu Erebos verslagen is kunnen ze eindelijk rustig ademhalen, met de wetenschap dat ze aan het einde van een lange dag in bed zullen liggen met hun geliefde, hun haar zullen strelen en simpelweg zullen toekijken hoe ze slapen.


End file.
